Understand
by rowanashke
Summary: Shikamaru is in ANBU, but he's having trouble coping. Genma helps out, but it only confuses Shika more. GenShika. Stupid title, I'll try and find something better. Request fic. Serious lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Heylo!

This is a request ficcie. Unfortuneately, I can no longer remember the name of he who requested it. It's been a while; I'd actually forgotten about it! bows her head in shame! Utter, utter shame!

A lesson for everyone: if you've made a request and not seen/heard anything bout it, POKE ME, DARNIT! I won't just blow off requests, even if I'm having issues writing them!

Check my wepage for details about the status of requests that I can remember, ok? (It was updated just before I wrote this story, updating it made me remember this request)

So anyway, a GenShika lemon shot for ya. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------

Shikamaru shoved his mask to the side of his face and leaned against the wall, gasping. The night was fucking cold, and the chill started to bite into his skin as soon as he'd stopped moving.

He had to stop, though. He was pretty sure he was about to throw up.

Fuck this shit. He'd known, going in, that it was going to be bad, but he'd not really anticipated how very _bad_ it could be. ANBU wasn't a place for weakness. Shikamaru had thought he was strong.

Maybe I was wrong.

He leaned over, trying to quell the desire to spew the contents of his stomach (water and a ration bar; he'd eaten light) onto the ground.

He _felt_ someone approaching and huffed, pulling his mask back into place.

"Hey." Another ANBU. A slender man, his ANBU mask firmly in place. Honey coloured hair. Shikamaru knew who it was; he wasn't a genius for nothing. But he didn't say anything. It wasn't worth it.

The other ANBU grabbed his shoulder and pushed him against the tree, his hands running down his sides, seeking injuries. "You alright?"

"Fine." Shika spat, turning his head away. He didn't _like_ to be touched; he didn't _want_ to be touched.

"Mmm." Genma completed his search and suddenly grabbed Shika's mask, flipping it up. "You're not fine."

"Stop." Shika said, suddenly weary. He didn't want to be _babied_ either.

Nor did he want to admit, even just to himself, how very much he wanted to pitch forward and bury his face in the other man's chest, to have the other man wrap his arms around him and just hold him until the sickness past, until he felt warm again.

"Kid, it's alright." Genma said quietly. He reached up and shoved his own mask away, then touched Shika's cheek gently with his finger. "It's alright."

Shika lost the fight and brought his hands up to clutch at Genma's chest armour, his fingers splaying over the hard white surface, his body hunching and falling forward. Genma caught him and held him, steady as a rock.

Shika didn't know how they ended up on the ground. His back was against the tree and Genma was half-crouching, half-leaning over him, still holding him. Genma's hands were gently rubbing Shika's hips, right under where the armour stopped-the first point of availability. Shika trembled, still pressed against the other man.

Suddenly, Shika _needed_ to be touched. Arching into the other man's body, he tipped his head back and moaned softly, his eyes fluttering shut. Genma's hands on his hips felt so good, so real, so solid.

Genma made a soft sound, someplace between sympathy and annoyance. Then he was kissing Shika, his lips hard and demanding, while his hand worked at Shika's pants. Shika kissed him back, unpracticed but needy.

Genma finally got his pants open and slid his hand inside, palming Shika's cock. Shika groaned, his hips bucking at the touch. His mind had gone, blown, shattered. He was fire and need and hunger, and Genma was the only thing in the entire world.

Genma's hand fisted around his cock and started moving, the friction making Shika whimper and writhe, their tongues fighting. Shika shifted his hands to Genma's shoulders and just hung on. Then Genma pulled his mouth and hand away and Shika whined at the loss.

"Shift down, kid." Genma said hoarsely. Shika mindlessly obeyed, feeling the bite of the bark against his back even through the armour. Then Genma was kneeling in front of him and Shika nearly screamed as Genma's tongue rasped along his length, from base to head. Genma swirled his tongue around his throbbing head and then took it all inside.

Shika bucked into his mouth and Genma groaned softly, grabbing his hips to still his movements. Genma's tongue throbbed against Shika's erection as he began to suck and move, taking more of Shika's cock into his mouth with each plunge. Shika heard continuous soft sounds, almost begging, and realized dimly it was his voice.

Genma pulled all the way back and then plunged his mouth down, his cheeks hollowing with suction. It was too much for Shikamaru; gasping, his body jerked and he felt his breath stutter to a halt as he flooded the older man's mouth with his essence. Genma took it all, sucking and licking Shikamaru's cock, making soft pleased sounds.

When Shika came back to himself, he was cradled in Genma's arms. Genma had finished cleaning him and tucked him back into his pants, then pulled him into his embrace and was gently stroking his neck, his eyes watching the forest warily.

"C'mon kid. Let's get home." Genma whispered. Shika wearily allowed Genma to stand him up. Before he pulled Shika's mask back, Genma claimed a slow, sweet kiss. Shika could taste a faint, slightly bitter aftertaste on his tongue. Then Genma pulled their masks down and they took off through the forest, heading back to the Leaf Village.

…

Shikamaru sat silently, his hands cupped around a mug of tea. The tea was steaming gently in the cool morning air.

Shika felt heavy and lethargic; it was too much of a bother to try and fight off the feeling. It had been two days since the mission; two days since Genma's strange and rather worrying blowjob in the forest.

What was that, Shika wondered. Why did I let him? Let him? Hah. I begged for it. And he did it for me. He didn't get anything back; I'm not sure he even got hard. Was it pity? Did he do it because he thought he had to?

Why do I care?

Shika sighed and lifted his hand to rub his face. He had another mission this afternoon.

He heard noises behind him and stiffened. God, he hoped it wasn't his mother. She'd been nagging him ever since he'd gotten back.

I need my own apartment, he thought with a sigh. But the thought of coming home to an empty, cold room wasn't appealing either. Maybe Chouji would like to be my roommate…

"Shika?" Shikamaru sighed in relief. His father, not his mother…

"You're up early." Shikamaru said quietly, shifting his fingers on the cup. Shikaku laughed and sat down across from him, giving him a sleepy grin.

"I'm taking a team." Shikaku said quietly. "Your mom's not real happy about it, but…there's a shortage of eligible jounin for genin teams, and the Hokage asked some of us older jounin to slip out of retirement and take them. We're having a meeting this morning."

"Oh." Shikamaru said quietly. "That's why she's being so…"

"Fussy." Shikaku nodded. "She's worried. Although it galls me to admit, I'm a little out of practice. But I can still fight…"

Shikamaru glanced at his father, smiling a little. "Yeah. You proved that during the invasion."

"Yep." Shikaku said with a smile. "I was kind of surprised, at first, that they didn't ask you, but…"

Shikamaru shrugged. Shikaku gave him a long, thoughtful look and sighed.

"You're in ANBU, aren't you?" Shikaku said abruptly.

"Yeah." Shikamaru wondered how much trouble he'd be in for telling his father, then dismissed it. It wasn't hard to figure out, even if his father wasn't the genius that Shikamaru was.

"Huh. Kind of figured." Shikaku hesitated, then reached out and touched his son's wrist. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Shikamaru said quietly, fighting the urge to shrug his father's touch off. "I'm fine. It's…hard. But…"

"But you're strong." Shikaku said firmly. Shikamaru glanced at him again and met his father's concerned, proud black eyes. "You'll be ok."

"Yeah." Shikamaru said. He wasn't sure he believed it.

…

Shikamaru tipped his head back and let the hot water pound into his shoulders. The mission was over; he'd done an adequate job, despite his internal confusion. For the millionth time since he'd joined ANBU, Shika thanked whatever kind soul had insisted on adding a shower room into the ANBU headquarters. He _needed_ the shower; he'd come home spattered in blood and bone-weary.

He was so dazed he didn't feel the other presence in the room until someone touched his shoulder. Startled, Shika whirled around, his hand coming up to ward off whoever it was that had gotten so close.

Genma. Genma stared at him with concerned, amber-coloured eyes and grabbed Shika's shoulders, his fingers digging into his skin. "Hey kid. You alright?"

"Fine." Shika stared at him, the memory of Genma's lips on his cock making his mind teeter. "Fine."

"You don't look fine." Genma said after a moment. Genma's eyes seemed to bore into his skull, and Shika looked away.

"Kid." Genma's hand slipped under his chin, forced it back up. Then Genma was kissing him and damn if Shika wasn't kissing him back. Shika didn't know why he was, only that it felt so good and he was so confused and uncertain…

Genma pulled away, sighing. "Shikamaru. Don't. It's ok. I swear. It's normal; it happens to us all. It's mission sex and it's perfectly normal. Especially in ANBU; most especially with us."

"I…" Shika murmured.

Genma sighed. "You're a virgin, aren't you? Totally…that was your first blowjob." Genma sounded tired. "Shit."

"I'm confused." Shika admitted quietly, still not looking the other man in the eye. "I…"

"Shh." Genma pulled Shika against him and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, nestling Shika's head into his shoulder. "It's alright."

Shikamaru let himself relax and closed his eyes, his mind finally starting to clear for the first time since the mission.

It's about trust, he thought suddenly.

Trust and proving that you're alive and releasing the fear and pain and anger. It wasn't about the sex. It was a celebration of life. It was an expression of relief and of the bond between the ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Because at the end of the day, who else could _possibly_ understand what you were feeling?

I think I understand, Shika thought with a sigh.

And it's not really something that can be explained. He laughed, softly, and Genma pushed him away a little, his expression gently inquisitive.

"Sorry." Shika met his eyes and smiled. "I think I just…just got it."

"They say you're a genius." Genma laughed back at him, and then Shika kissed him.

They both heard a sound and Shika stiffened a bit. Genma let him pull his face away but firmly kept him in the circle of his arms.

"Sorry." Raidou stumbled in, looking exhausted. Behind him, a ninja Shikamaru vaguely knew walked in, cradling his arm and looking drained.

"Bad?" Genma asked, idly stroking his hands down Shika's spine. Shikamaru relaxed, laying his head on Genma's chest and watching the other ninja.

"Pretty bad." The other ninja…Tenzou, Shika recalled suddenly, shook his head and hissed as the motion irritated his arm. "You two just back in?"

"Yes." Genma said quietly. "But separately."

Raidou studied them, his dark eyes thoughtful. "Breaking a virgin, Gen?"

Shikamaru flushed but smiled, shyness and that strange inner peace warring on his face. Genma laughed softly and continued his stroking motions, soothing Shikamaru firmly.

"Yes." Genma said again.

"You listen to Genma." Tenzou said with a smile. "He'll get you sorted out."

Raidou laughed and Shika blushed harder, shyness winning as he buried his face in Genma's chest.

Tenzou touched Raidou's back with gentle fingers and then walked over to Genma and Shika. "By all reports, you're doing very well. I look forward to working with you." Shikamaru turned and smiled at him, and Tenzou leaned forward and kissed him firmly on the lips. Raidou took his place and kissed him as well, and then the two turned and left, Raidou looping his arm steadying over Tenzou's shoulders.

Shikamaru was still blushing. Genma never stopped the slow, gentle motion of his fingers as he waited for Shika to make his decision.


	2. Chapter 2

But Shika had already done it; he turned his face back to Genma and kissed him again, wordlessly showing Genma what he was feeling. Genma chuckled against his lips and returned the kiss, nibbling gently on Shika's lower lip, then lazily slipping his tongue into Shika's to explore.

Shika was trembling; Genma was practically holding him up. Finally, Genma released the kiss and smiled at him, his amber eyes full of a lazy heat. "Come. Dry off. I don't want to do this here; not only could anyone walk in, but…mmm. Your first time shouldn't be in the shower room of ANBU headquarters."

Shika laughed, his shyness and embarrassment disappearing. "Yeah, that wouldn't be a great thing. Where?"

"My house." Genma said firmly. "Rai's my room mate and he knows what's going on, so he won't bother us. Come, get dressed."

Shika nodded and reluctantly parted from Genma. They dried each other off, trading slow kisses and gentle caresses. Then they dressed and left, walking side-by-side. Ibiki was in the main room; he glanced at them and nodded shortly, but made no comment past a quiet, "You have someplace?"

Genma nodded and Ibiki nodded in return. Then they were on the street. Shika wondered impatiently how far away Genma lived.

It proved to be a long walk; Genma broke it up by randomly pulling him into secluded alleyways and kissing him, pressing him against the wall and driving Shikamaru to the point where he was about ready to tell Genma that the showers might have been a bad idea, but this alley looks fine, thank you. But they reached Genma's home and fell inside, already peeling their clothes off.

He was naked by the time they got to the bedroom; Genma wasn't far behind, pausing only to kick his pants off before pushing Shikamaru into the bed and falling on top of him, grabbing his wrists and forcing them above Shika's head while he fastened his mouth on Shika's.

His kisses were no longer gentle or slow; he plundered Shika's mouth mercilessly, tongue probing and claiming. Shikamaru moaned and arched into his body, gasping when he felt his erection sliding across Genma's smooth, hot skin. Genma's own hardness was digging into his hip.

Genma broke the kiss and attacked his neck, biting and licking, sucking on Shika's skin, his hand moving to knead the hard muscle of Shika's stomach. Shika gasped in appreciation and curled his fingers into the sheets. Genma slowly worked his way down Shika's throat, stopping to nibble on the sharp line of Shika's collar and then swerving to the side to roughly lick one of Shika's nipples. Shika gasped again, his hip bucking, and Genma's fingers dug into Shika's stomach.

Genma gave him a wicked grin and then fastened his mouth around Shika's nipple, sucking hard and swapping his tongue around the sensitive point. Shikamaru bucked again, crying out in surprise.

Then Genma's hands were gently playing with Shika's balls as he moved down Shika's chest, biting and licking at the taunt skin. Shika tipped his head up to watch, fascinated, as Genma came to his cock.

He was rock hard and straining; Genma gave a soft, appreciative purr and nuzzled it, stroking it gently with his cheek. Shika's strangled moan made his grin again. This time, he flicked his tongue out and gave his cock a series of small, kitten-like licks, working from the base to the head and back down again. Shikamaru nearly went cross-eyed with pleasure.

Genma kissed the soft head, then took it into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the small hole, his hand still fondling Shika's balls. Teasingly, he withdrew his mouth and leaned over to suck the skin of Shika's inner thighs. Shika groaned a protest and arched his back, thrusting his cock into the air, wordlessly begging.

Genma lowered his mouth and slowly took Shika's erection into his mouth, relaxing his throat and continuing his motion until his lips touched the skin at the base of his cock. Then he carefully swallowed.

Shika nearly came off the bed in shock, his mouth snapping open and a heated groan escaping. Genma chuckled, and the vibrations against Shika's cock made him arch again, panting brokenly.

Then Genma started moving, and Shika was bucking helplessly into his mouth, a string of intelligible words falling from his lips. SO close…he could eel the pressure building, filling him.

But it continued, past the point where Shika thought he was going to _die_ from sheer pleasure. After a moment, he tipped his head back and saw that Genma was doing something, pinching something, which was holding back his glorious release. Whimpering in protest, he wiggled, and Genma released his cock with a wet pop.

"Not yet." Genma purred. His amber eyes were staring at Shika with equal parts predatory heat, possessive amusement, and utter, complete lust. "Sit up."

Shika pushed himself up, trembling. Genma kissed him again and then guided him to slide of the bed and kneel. Genma swung his legs around and straddled Shikamaru, his cock thrusting into Shika's face. "My turn."

Shikamaru willingly lowered his face and took the head of Genma's cock in his mouth. Remembering what Genma had done to him, he sucked lightly at the head, his tongue flicking around the soft, silky skin. Genma moaned softly, his hand coming up to stroke through Shika's hair. Encouraged, Shikamaru slowly pushed his face forward, taking Genma's cock into his mouth. Genma stroked his jaw and advised him quietly, coaxing him to loosen his jaw and to relax his throat until he'd gotten it all in.

"Good. Now move. Slowly. Be careful." Genma whispered softly. Shikamaru did as he said, bracing himself with a palm against the bed and pulling back, then moving back in. The feeling of Genma's cock sliding past his lips was intoxicating; there was a salty, semi-bitter taste in his mouth from Genma's pre-cum. It wasn't gross, but it was strange.

He began to move a little faster, then belatedly remembered his tongue. He flattened it out and wiggled it, feeling Genma's ridged smoothness sliding along it. Genma moaned again and went back to stroking his hair, watching him with half-hooded eyes.

"A little faster. Suck on it, Shika." Genma whispered hoarsely. Shika began to suck, and Genma's hand tightened painfully in his hair.

Suddenly, Shika pulled away, gagging a little. Genma patiently waited, his hand moving to stroke Shika's cheek. When Shika gave him an embarrassed look, Genma shook his head and reached out to stroke his cheek. "Shh, it's ok. Just takes practice. Don't worry."

Shika nodded. When he was in control again, he bent back over and took Genma back into his mouth, sucking and humming gently. Genma groaned and let his body slump back, still gently running his hands through Shika's hair.

Shika shifted his body a little and sped up, feeling his erection straining painfully. Just as he was about to reach down and grab himself, Genma pulled away from his mouth and bent over, grabbing Shika's chin and forcing it up so he could kiss him again.

Then he pulled Shika back onto the bed and stretched him out. Leaning over, Genma kissed him hungrily, then reached over and grabbed a bottle from the nightstand.

"Wh.." Shikamaru huffed. Genma gave him another kiss and opened the bottle.

"Lube." Genma explained, pouring some out into his hand and spreading it around. "So it doesn't hurt."

"Mmm." Shika felt Genma's slick finger gently stroking his hole and shuddered, and Genma leaned over to kiss him again, distracting him with lips and tongue and teeth while he gently shoved his finger into Shika's hole.

He wiggled it around. Shika shifted, frowning, and Genma moved to suck his ear, nibbling on the lobe. "Shh. It's ok. It gets better. I promise."

Just after the finger no longer felt so strange, Genma inserted another one. Shika bit his lip, shifting again. Genma scissored the fingers, wiggling and loosening his tight ass, gritting his teeth at the rush of lust that Shika's sheer tightness brought on. Shika was nervous; he was having a hard time relaxing.

Genma shifted, never taking his fingers out of Shika, and fastened his mouth around Shika's cock again. Shika bucked into him, actually shoving Genma's fingers deeper inside. Genma slid a third and fourth finger in while he sucked and licked Shika's cock, Shika moaning almost continuously and twitching, obviously close.

Genma pulled his fingers from Shika and poured more lube into his hand. Gritting his teeth again, he smeared the cool liquid over his aching shaft and then gently took Shika's legs, spreading them and moving to kneel between them.

Shika watched him, panting, his eyes hazy and his cheeks flushed. Smiling at him, Genma slowly, carefully shoved himself a little ways inside, watching the kid's face.

Shika groaned, shifting his hips, surprised pain making him grimace. So tight. Genma paused, just the head inside of him, and stroked his leg. "Shh. I know. But it doesn't last long; if you can get through the initial pain, it feels so good inside…"

"Mnngh." Shika managed, his fists curling on the sheets. Genma continued to stroke his leg, waiting for Shika's body to adjust. After a moment, he pressed further in, watching Shika's face closely. He paused again, nearly trembling, but unwilling to push it too fast.

Shika gasped and bit his lip, his legs spreading wider as he fought to control the pain. Genma reached between them and fisted Shika's flagging cock, stroking it gently and rubbing this thumb over the sensitive head.

Then he pushed the rest of the way in and stopped, sheathed completely in Shika's pulsing, tight heat. He was trembling badly; it was costing him a lot to continue to wait patiently. The urge to fuck the kid into the bed was nearly…very, very nearly….overwhelming. He'd been with his fair share of people, virgin and not, but there was something so unbelievably fucking _sexy_ about Shikamaru…

After a moment, Shikamaru cracked his eye and shifted his hip carefully, wincing. "Mmm. I…g..go ahead…I'm f..fine…" he whispered, his voice cracking.

You're not, kid, but you will be in a moment, Genma thought. Gripping Shika's hips, he began to slowly, carefully thrust, shallow searching thrusts. And when he hit his target, watching Shika's face transform from slightly pained to ecstatic was worth the cost.

"Oh, fuck! Mngn! Do that…again!" Shikamaru cried, arching his back and grinding his ass into Genma's crotch. Genma grinned ferally and hit the spot, grimacing as Shika's ass clenched around him. He slowly picked up speed, angling his hips to hit Shika's prostate every time. Shika bucked to meet him, moaning brokenly, his eyes fixed on Genma's face and his mouth open in an o of pleasure.

Genma shifted again and started pounding into Shikamaru, his back clenching. He wasn't going to last much longer. He decided to end it rather than draw it out; Shika could only take so much stimulation. Time for prolonged torture another night. Reaching down, he fisted his hand around Shika's cock and started stroking in rhythm with his thrusts, growling in pleasure.

Shikamaru's voice was getting louder; he suddenly convulsed his cock spasming in Genma's hand as his cum splattered on his chest. The sheer intensity of the movements of his muscles around Genma's cock pushed Genma over; he cried out and bucked into Shikamaru, gasping as Shika's rippling walls milked his seed.

Genma panted harshly and stilled, feeling Shika still trembling with the aftershock. Smiling a little smugly, he gently stroked Shika's leg until Shika's eyes opened and peered at him blearily, still dazed.

"G..Genma?" Shika whispered hoarsely. Genma pulled out of him carefully and leaned over to claim a kiss, a slow, lazy kiss that left them both breathless.

"Stay here." Genma stumbled to the bathroom and returned with a soft, wet cloth, which he used to gently clean Shika with. After a quick wipe of his cock, Genma tossed the cloth carelessly into the washing basket and crawled into bed, stretching out bonelessly next to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru turned and curled against him, almost purring. Like a cat, Genma thought absently, stroking his cheek. "You ok, kid?"

"Mmm." Shika rubbed his nose against Genma's shoulder and smiled. "Fine."

Genma chuckled. "Go to sleep."

"Can't." Shika murmured. "Mom and dad…"

"They'll understand." Genma said quietly. And if they didn't, well…it was high time that Shika got out of his parent's house anyway.

"Mm." Shika didn't look convinced, but he allowed his eyes to slide shut. After making sure he was really asleep, Genma snuggled into him and closed his own eyes.

…

Shikamaru dimly heard someone talking and groaned in protest.

"Not tonight." The voice sounded familiar, but Shika's sleep-fogged mind couldn't process coherent thought. "Too damn tired. I just didn't want to sleep alone."

"Crawl in." Genma said sleepily. "Just elbow the kid until he moves."

"Sure?" Raidou, Shika thought. Sighing, he sat up and wiggled over, making room, and then flopped back down. He felt a body slide into bed next to his and shivered, grumbling. The body was cold, damn it. After a moment, he sighed again and turned, snuggling into the damn cold body. Best thing to do was make it warm, then it wouldn't be cold, right? Right. Made sense to his mostly-sleeping brain, anyway.

"Told you." Genma said with fond pride. "Kid's fine."

"Mm." Raidou draped his arm over Shika's back and snorted. "Shut up and lie down, would you, you bastard?"

Genma chuckled and there was some more wiggling between the three of them while they all found comfortable positions. The last thing Shika remembered thinking was, strangely enough, that he hoped that Tenzou wasn't sleeping alone tonight either. Then he fell asleep.

…


End file.
